The Suit Switch
by Clover171
Summary: When some nasty technicians switch Toy Bonnie and Freddy's suits they have to find out who did it to them cuz they do t know and they can check the security cameras because some one took it possibly also we find out mangle is looking for the lost treasure of Alois Trancy, he makes a cameo.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay it's christmas break! Now we technicians can go to our family's!" Exclaimed a old man with glee"let's pull a little prank before we go!" Exclaimed another. They started to switch Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy's suits,"ha if they decide to use these models again, they will be BEYOND CONFUSED why there doing each other stage directory!" The mechanics left very happy. 11:00 pm The animatronics powered on and scattered around the restaurant doing what ever when Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy powered and freaked out. "THIS IS NOT MY SUIT!" Toy Bonnie yelled angrily "I'm a bunny now...I'm not happy." Toy Freddy said no to happily. Toy Bonnie and Freddy headed towards the security office. "What where's the tablet!?" Freddys yells a bit loud, "it's okay don't worry we'll find it and find out who did this to us." Bonnie said trying to calm Freddy down. "Ugh! Let's just go look in the party rooms or something, no you look ill go ask the animatronics if they saw it some where!" Bonnie was about to ask something until Freddy answered him before he could even ask"we just have to pretend to be each other and not tell anyone okay?" "Okay" and with that Bonnie started looking and Freddy started to find animatronics to ask. 11:10 Toy Freddy had just bumped into Chica and Toy Chica on the way to find some animatronics and decided to askithem if they saw the tablet from the office only sad to get a, "sorry Bonnie but I haven't seen it, I would help but I have somewhere to be maybe later!" From Current Chica and a very mean,"no I haven't seen it Bonnie and I don't really care so bye!" From Toy Chica I guess that she didn't have her usually "keep toy chica happy nap" witch keeps her really happy and not angry all the time. 11:11 "Hmm maybe party room 2 I'll check one aft-hi!" Bonnie was surprised to see Mangle inside the vent. "OH HI BONNIE!" Mangle yelled happily and loudly to who she thought was, wait what!? "M-Mangle!" Bonnie was a bit shocked that she knew it was him. "Do t worry Bonnie I knew it was you because Toy Freddy has light BLUE eyes and you have beautiful shallow GREEN eyes!" Mangle said happily. "W-we'll okay, But you think my eyes are beautiful? T-thank you!" Bonnie said a little nervous,"Well I like to see the beauty in every thing I think your green eyes are wonderfull." Mangle told him sweetly and then left into the vents"Goodbye Bonnie! I'm going to go look around the vents for the secret treasure of Alois Trancy now!" Mangle then. Crawled into the vents out of sight, while a certain thought went through his head 'who's Alois Trancy? I'll never understand that girl...'.


	2. Chapter 2

Toy Bonnie's POV

3:00 toy I had just walked into party room 1 to see current Freddy and old Freddy siting at one of the tables near the door. "Oh hi, it's Toy Freddy!" Old Freddy waved to me and invited me to sit down. I sat in front of the two Freddys who offered me some, wine? "I'm I thought we couldn't drink or eat?" Ugh I shouldn't have asked that what if Toy Freddy and the others had been planing this for a while! "Don't worry your fuel tank will just convert it into fuel." Current Freddy told me, and that is why the toy models couldn't be used to much for complicated things, we run on liquid fuel but not oil that would wreck us, we run on a special full that's hard to find, it's found in Russia or something. I took a little drink of the wine it was pretty nice! And current Freddy did say it can be turned into fuel for me so this will be good!

Toy Freddy's POV

Okay it's 3:10 am and now I'm very angry! I still don't know who could've out me in Bonnie's suit! Shit! Oh maybe the tablets in lost and found, oh it's Goldy and Current Bonnie! What are they doing? There wearing kids snow gear, but why is Goldie's a little girls? His jacket says 'princess celestia' with a picture of her...she's HOT! 3:13 am. okay still no tablet and no animatronics out and a- wait a minute. Is that old Bonnie the one with no face? Who is SHE? She's beautiful! She's a human but looks like she's some winter spirit or something? I must be VERY tired.

Toy Bonnie's POV

This is FUN! The Freddys are telling me a bunch of really fun stuff! "Hay guys whatcha doin?" It was Toy Chica, wow she's really hot why WAS she designs like that this is a kids place! But we do usually trie and kill the night guard very night so hmmmm. She sat down next to current Freddy and then old Freddy decided to sit next to me to let, what did he say, 'the love birds' get some room. I wonder how this is going to turn out? "I came because at the girls only slumber party VERY one is asleep! So I was bored and I left to have some fun! Not that I didn't have some at the party if...nah I'll let you guess." Chica said all flirty, why did current Freddy get all blushy? "Let's just say we had a very nice sleep walking party crasher!" Chica says happily but I don't get it STILL! Foxy came in and partied with them in his sleep or something? "Okay who wants wine?!" Current Freddy asked trying to change the subject. "I do!" We all said at the same time. 4:00 Hic I don't care if I ever Hic get my suit back I wanna party with these g-HIC-uys allllll the time hehehehe. "I wana go out for some air kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk-" I was cut off by stupid Freddy or was it the other stupid Freddy? "Ya sure 'Hic' ya." It was the old stupid Hic one well time to go get some air. Iwe what's this I front of the show stage? It's urine! Stupid current Freddy said he had to got to the bathroom he lied stupid he was drunk then but when he came back he was till dunk no drunk then he was sober then he was drunk again! That was at 3:08! HIC! Author: okay he's to drunk were switching to a different point of view!

Toy Freddy's POV

4:15 am We're is Toy Bonnie!? Ugh this is annoying, searching on my own! Hmm wait what that noise coming from the bathroom? The girls bathroom? Hmmm "ughhhh snugly so snugly hmm, me sleepy." That's mangles voice! "Hmm yarg away sea witch...this is my...sand...wittch..." FOXY!? What's he doing in there I would chew him out but he's obviously asleep and he does sleep walk so ya and, hay what's this sign? 'STAY OUT FREDDY!' Hm! Who wrote that!? I'm so angry now, we're is STUPID BONNIE!?

Toy Bonnie's POV

Current Freddy is wearing toy Chica's cloths and toy chica is wearing his heheh-'Hic' I forgot how that happend.


	3. Chapter 3

No POV

5:00 am Toy Chica and current Freddy were passed out and were wearing each other clothes. Toy Bonnie was sobering up but had a bitter hang over.

Toy Bonnie's POV

Ugh my head. It herts to think! Ow, not to loud thinking okay I get that. "Wh-wha?" I asked quietly to no one in particular. Freddy was itching his butt in his sleep sliding his underwear down in the process, I would stay and wake him up but now he's having that really creepy "eels are in my pants" dream now and he's wiggling his...okay sadly I'll always keep that memory. I'm now scarred for life. Actually it wasn't that, NO it was but I do remember seeing Old Bonnie at 4:45 am and he was, Well let's have a flashback.

Toy Bonnie's Flashback

"Let's g-'Hic' out to the show staaaagggge and sing a bit. Do you wana sing chica?" Asked Current Freddy drunkily. "Yes. Yes I do, let's sing, 'We are POP CANDY!' I like dat tong." "Yes let's go hehehe we are candy made of poppopopopipopipipo Po EEEEEEEE!" Toy Bonnie started to sing 'Popipo' when mangle came running in with a blond boy. "OKAY AGVE ANY OF YOU SEEN A DARL SPECTER LIKE THINGY, THAT GOES 'RARARARA! GHAGHARAAAA!?'" Mangle asked hurriedly,"Alois and I need to find it and destroy it! Oh hi Bon-Freddy! This is Alois Trancy I found him cryogenicly frozen and he's also a clone!" Mangle was making less sense then usual when Alois took her by the ear and pulled her out of the room, "We all 'HIC' must be REALY drunk." Olds Freddy started,"but not to drunk for singing!" He finished. They then walked down the hall and into the room with the show stage in it and were a bit freaked out by what they saw. "Let iT GoOOoo let GOOOO BeHoLd the ICE and SNOwww LeT iT GO! LET IT GO! LET IT GO!" The old Faceless Bonnie sang a bit badly because of his slightly broken voicebox, he was also wearing a blue dress and a long light blue translucent cape. "Were...TO drunk." Toy Bonnie said plainly and then they stepped back words 4 inches and walked into party room 1.

Toy Bonnie's POV (normal time.)

Okay I was TO drunk so that must have not happened. I wonder to Toy Freddy?

Toy Freddys POV

6:59 am. Weirdest night Ever! I saw some weird Shadow Bonnie thing, or something while I was checking the office for the tablet! Ughaaaaaaaaawhaaaaaa! I'm so angry! Oh it's Toy Bonnie! "BONNIE!" I called out to him, But he covered his should I say MY ears and had a angry look on his face! "Sorry Bonnie, are you okay" I asked him but he did it AGIAN! "Ugh not to loud." Wait is he in a hangover!? That jerk dare get drunk in MY suit!? "Did you get DRUNK in MY suite!?" I yelled angrily at him,"hmmmermm" he was like a baby just waking up to a loud noise"okay let's just go to party room 3 and help your hang over."7:00 AM. When got there, just WOW! Goldy was in a skirt and snow jacket with 'princess celestia' on it with a picture...she's so CUTE and SO HOT! Bonnie is also in snow gear with 'jerassic park' on it, and current Freddy and Toy chica were wearing each other's cloth, but old Freddy was slumped ontop of a silver tiara you can brawl see it! OH MY GOSH! Foxy and Mangle were stuck to gether! Literally! Foxys hook was stuck to her hand and he was wearing a school girl outfit! My goodness! I just don't think I can go through with all this anymore I'm coming clean! Freddy just became sober and started questioning every one and his own clothes when he asked Bonnie and why we're acting to strange. "We're wearing each other's suites! We don't know how it happend we were shut off during that time." Then current Bonnie exclaimed,"IT MAKES SENC-e now..." Current Bonnie was a bit embarrassed by that. we'll I'm tired now and I'm going to just sit down and trie to get some sleep.


End file.
